The Mysterious Five
by EdwardAdmirer101
Summary: These five girls are running away from every thing they have ever known. *Summary Sucks. Story's better.*
1. The Break in

**The Mysterious Five**

Samantha POV

"Samantha, John is not your real father. When I was 19, I married this guy, but when I found out I was pregnant, I left because I was scared and I knew he didn't want a child again.'' said my mom, Michelle.

"Oh, what's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Cha-,"

"Open this door right now, John," said a voice outside our door, "If you don't by the time I count to ten, I will kill everyone of you. One, Two, Three."

"Get your sisters to my room now," yelled my mom.

"Rebecca get Lindsay and I'll get Jordan and Caitlyn. Go to mama's room now." I screamed.

"Sam get them into the closet. Go down the escape route. Go to Forks, Washington. Here this letter will explain everything. Goodbye, I love you all." explained my mama.

POW POW

"No," I whispered.

"We have to go. Run, Run now. I'll explain later. Just run." I yelled.

We have been running for about an hour. I can feel everyone is getting tired, even me. No I have to go on. Wait is that a sign. Yes it is. The sign reads "Forks ¼ mile." Thank Gosh.

"Come on guys a little longer. We can make it. Becky please take Caitlyn." I encouraged.

"Hey baby, why don't you come and take a ride with me." said a disgusting man in his car.

"No, thank you." I answered politely.

"Come on you know you're going to." he threatened.

"Run know." I yelled.

We were running. Running far away. When we got to the forest line, I saw the most gorgeous house I've ever seen. It was colossal. And it had a river.

"Stay back until I tell you to come out." I stated.

"Okay you can come ou-,"

**A/N What happened? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry it is so short. The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. The Vision

**Chapter 2 The Vision**

**CamPOV**

**I am walking through the woods, and I see the most beautiful girl on the ground with 4 other girls surrounding her. **

"**Um, can I help you?" I asked. **

"**Yeah, my sister fell over a tree trunk. Will you please see if she is all right?" a medium brown haired girl with a dark brown headed baby on her hip. **

"**Yeah let's see. I'll call my father. He is a doctor. He can help." **

"**Hey Carlisle, Um I stumbled across these 5 girls. One of them fell over a tree trunk and hit her head."**

"**Is she bleeding or unconscious?"asked Carlisle. **

"**no and yes, she is unconscious." **

"**Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. Take her to the house. Take the others to your mother."**

"**Okay"**

"**Um I'm supposed to take her inside now, okay." I said.**

"**Okay, be careful with her." said a blonde haired toddler.**

**I picked her up and she reacted like I was her protector. I carried her inside and laid her down on the couch.**

**EsmePOV**

"**What is this?" I asked.**

"**She fell over a tree trunk and hit her head. Carlisle told me to bring her in here. And to bring her sisters to you. And these are her sisters." said Cam.**

"**What are your names, sweetie?"**

"**My name is Rebecca, this is Jordan, Lindsay, and Caitlyn. I'm 13, Jordan is 10, Lindsay is 5, and Caitlyn is 18 months. My klutz of a sister is Samantha. She's 17." explained Rebecca.**

"**Would you like something to eat?" I asked.**

"**Yes mam, thank you."Jordan answered.**

"**What do you like?" I asked.**

"**Do you have French fries?" asked Lindsay.**

"**Anything for you, sweetheart."**

**She gave me one of the warmest smiles ever. She had actually made my day.**

**APOV**

**I'm talking to Jasper, when I get this vision.**

***vision***

**Alice go hunting. We have 5 human girls as a guest at our house.**

***vision over***

**SHOPPING TRIP!!!!**

"**We have to go hunting today."**

"**Why? We went last weekend." whined Emmett.**

"**We have 5 new house guests." I said.**

"**Oh no. Shopping trip." Bella said.**

"**Yep. Okay there is a baby named Caitlyn. She is 18 months. Jordan's 10. Lindsay's 5. Rebecca's 13. And Samantha is 17." I replied.**

**Rosalie piped up when she heard of the mention of a baby. So I just know she will be on my side.**

"**Oh well lets ditch and go shopping." Rosalie implied.**

**A/N Post more tomorrow. Please review.**


	3. Shopping Trip

Chapter 3 Shopping Trip

APOV

I am so excited. Another Shopping Trip. Yea.

"Let's go to Babies R' Us. Then Kohl's. Then Macy's. Then Aeropostale. Then Rooms To Go. So we can get some baby furniture."I said.

"Ok let's go to Toys R'Us to get some toys for the younger kids."Rosalie answered.

"Can we stay in the car?"Edward asked.

"No you have to hold our bags." Rosalie said.

"Okay Fine but we're standing outside the doors." Emmett compromised.

"Fair, but Bella has to come inside with us." I said.

"Fine." Bella said.

I've never been in Babies R' Us. This is going to be fantastic.

"OMG!!!! This is humongous!" Rosalie shouted.

The baby store is awesome. I'm going to buy to at least 50 outfits for each. So that is 250 outfits each. My dream. All the baby clothes are so cute.

"Let's go to Rooms To Go now." I said.

"Okay. Let's go pick up baby cribs." Rosalie said.

"Which crib, red, blue or white, classic, modern, or fabulous?" I said.

"White and fabulous." Rosalie said.

"Definitely." I said.

"Jazzy, hold the crib." I said.

"K." Jasper said with a hint of boredom.

"Let's go to Limited Too. We can get some kids clothes."Rose said.

"Okay."

"Now to Toys R' Us." I said.

"Which one, Dora doll, rocking horse, or kitchen set?" I asked.

"Well when I was a kid, I enjoyed my very own baby doll. I felt like it was my very own baby I could take care of. That would be a good toy for Lindsay, who is 5 years old." Bella said.

"Well, let's give them all." Rosalie answered.

"You know what let's come back later with them, so we can buy more." said Bella. "And I know Rose wants to see the baby."

"Yeah. Let's go." said an overexcited Rosalie.

"Fine. Let's go." I said pouting.

"Yes, finally the tortures over."Edward said.

"Oh. Shut up." I said.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4 The Confessions

SamPOV

Where am I? Ow. My head hurts badly. Where are my sisters?

"Where are my sisters?"I asked concerned about their well being.

"They are in the kitchen. They are all okay. You need to rest. You hit your head. Just trust me. " said the most beautiful brown haired boy I'd ever seen.

"Okay, I'll trust you. Where am I? Who are you? And why are you staring at me?"

"You are in Forks, Washington. And I'm Carlisle Cullen. And this is Cameron Jones. We're staring at you because you hit your head hard and didn't know if you were okay. Well we sure do know." Carlisle explained.

"Are you okay? You're sisters are about finished eating and they are worried to death about you." said Cameron.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Becky, will you bring all your sisters in here?" I said.

"Okay, be there in a minute." Becky yelled.

"Carlisle, this is a letter my mom wrote. This might explain things."

"Okay. Why don't you and your sisters go see if you can find something to wear?" Carlisle said.

"No need. We went on a little shopping trip. We got all of you some new clothes." said a little spiky haired pixie. "Hi. I'm Alice. This is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. Who are these little angels?"

"Um, this is Rebecca, Jordan, Lindsay, and Caitlyn. I'm Samantha. It's nice to meet you. I guess we'll get out of your way. Come on girls." I said.

"No wait…… *pause* Esme wouldn't dare let you travel the streets alone. Would you Esme?" Cameron said.

"Of course not. It would be an honor to have you stay here until you get back up on your feet or longer." Esme stated.

"Okay. I guess we could stay just a little while." I said.

"Rose, do you know what this means?"said Alice.

"Yes I do. New Barbie's." Rose said.

"Becky and Jordan you can go with Bella and Esme to get some new clothes. Sam and the rest can come with me and Rose." Alice directed.

"Sam, is it okay?" Becky asked.

"Yes, it's okay. Go." I said.

"You come with me." Alice directed towards me.

"Okay. Rosalie, would you hold Caitlyn for me?"

"Sure."

"We got toys for Lindsay and Caitlyn. And a crib. I also got baby clothes and all kinds of other clothes for all of you."Alice said.

"Wow. You got all that. Wow." I said amazed.

"Why don't you give these two a bath before you get them into their new clothes? The bathroom is two doors down on the left. Since you have two kids, I'll help you bathe them." Alice directed.

"Yeah, two kids right."

Why was I having this feeling to burst out and tell every little secret I have to everyone in this family? Why do I feel like it's my duty to tell someone? I have to and I will.

"Lindsay, bathe behind your ears." I said.

"Okay, Sam." Lindsay said.

"Alice I have to tell you something. Caitlyn is my daughter, not my sister. We left our home because my supposed father was friends with some bad people. One day, they came to our house trying to kill us. We escaped using an escape route. When I was about to escape, I heard them shoot my mom and supposed father. My real father's name is in the letter I gave to Carlisle. I don't know how I'm going to take care of myself and my sisters and my baby."

"My family will take care of you all. I know for a fact my brother, Cameron, likes you a lot. Why don't you ask him to hang out sometime?"

"But who will take care of my baby and my sisters."

"No more buts, ifs, or what if. You need to have some fun once in a while."

"The last time I had fun, I wound up pregnant."

"Just hang out. Okay, loosen up. Now go tell Rosalie to do your make up and to pick you out something cute to wear."

"Okay."

"But is he going to ask me out or should I ask him out?"

"I'll make him ask you out. Okay. Lighten up."

"Be happy sissy, please for me. Caitlyn wants her mommy to be happy too. Will you please be happy for once in your life?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. Be happy for all of us. You haven't been happy since Caitlyn was born. You have to let your one little mistake get out of your mind. Caitlyn is not a mistake. I know that, but you need to let it go. Okay." Becky said.

"Fine. I'll go have a little fun. I'll go and enjoy myself. Happy."

"Ecstatic. I'll go ahead and finish up here and you go get Rosalie to give you something to wear. Now go. Scoot. Get out of here." Alice directed.

"Okay Okay, I'm going." I said.

"Hey Rosalie, will you pick me out something to wear?"

"Yep. Let's see. Wear this."

I'm going to have to wear this. A red tank top with a black leather mini skirt and 3 inch high heels. Oh no, not again.  
"I look like the girl I was before but she doesn't matter anymore. Can I at least wear the boots and these jeans?"

"Fine. You look good. Now to accessorize. Put these on. You look beautiful. And no you don't look like her whatever she looked like. You look like the real you."

"Alice, do you need any help?"

"Nope. I'm actually finished. They look fabulous. Wow. You look fantastic."

"Thanks. So do you."

RebeccaPOV

"You look amazing." I said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Let's go down stairs and see what the guys think." Alice said.

Now who should I talk to? Let's see. Esme or Alice or Bella or Rosalie. I think I will choose Esme.

"Hey Esme, can we talk in private."

"Sure baby. What is it?"

"Samantha looks better than she has since before she got pregnant with Caitlyn. She used to be such a bad girl, drinking and partying all night long and she ditched school all the time. Then she got pregnant with Caitlyn and she turned around. She straightened up for Caitlyn's sake. She has been good ever since. I'm just afraid the littlest thing might set her off track. I've seen her get her stomach pumped to many times when she got alcohol poisoning. I just want ever thing to be all right with her."

"Everything is going to be all right. Cameron likes your sister very much and he will never hurt her or your family. Now does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, but I'm still scared that everything will somehow mess up. Everything I've ever known has somehow got messed up or got ruined because of something or someone in my family did."

"Okay, come here and give me a hug. Now does that help with everything?"

"Yes it does. Thank you for everything. You know you're like the mother I always wanted."

"Thank you. All right let's go back into the living room and see what's going on in there."

**A/N Hope you like it so far. Post more tomorrow. Read and review.**


End file.
